Aaron Kelly
"I...used to believe in many things, all of it!...Now all I believe in is saving myself and my friends." Aaron Aidan Kelly "Eagle Eyes" is a Welsh, smooth-talking Greenwood Bandit who has travelled all the way from Wales to end up in the destructive ruins of Greenwood and it's savage world. | hair_color = Blonde (Aged 0-28) Light brown (Current) | m_diseases = Necrophobia | alignment = Neutral Good | played_by = Valkerone }} Before the Infection Aaron Kelly was born and raised in Newport, Wales on the 16th December 1981, in which he is the only child in his family. His mother and father were named Beca Kelly and Aidan Kelly (which was where he got his middle name from). Aaron has been suffering from necrophobia ever since he was born, which meant his was scared of dying or dead things. Aaron used to work as a photographer in Wales in which he successfully made good profit from. He mostly loved to take photos of stunning scenery in locations across the United Kingdom. In his early-twenties, Aaron began a romantic relationship with a kind woman named Daryl Prosser who grew up with him since primary school. In 2009, Aaron decided to move abroad to the USA as he wanted to start a photography course, but his fiancé couldn't come along with him due to issues she'd rather not speak of. Aaron gave his goodbyes to his separated fiancé and parents before his flight to North America. But little did he know that this was the last time he'd ever see his loved ones again... Affiliation with Criminals Aaron's job at working as a photographer was originally a last resort part time job to do so that his father, Aidan, is well paid. Aidan was originally affiliated with a gang of drug dealers under cover by a notably large pub. The fact that Aaron was very skilled in practical work, Aidan immediately thought that his own son would be a very good source of offering money to his crackhead "buddies". The poor photographer was in a way, forced to do his job. However, after a few years later of living in the world of cocaine, Aidan was betrayed by his co-workers and tortured for being a "family man". Aidan was forced to eat by hand a full sack of cocaine in which he almost died from. After his painful session of torture, Aidan was kicked out of the gang and never spoke to them again. Before Aaron went off to leave and head off to Alaska, one of his dad's co-workers offered him three sacks of cocaine. He never consumed a single crum, but has managed to keep them. Hell Breaks Loose On September 29th 2013, whilst camping in Alaska along with his beloved camera, Aaron was informed by his mother on his mobile phone that his father had been diagnosed with acute lymphoblastic leukemia and was being treated with a man-made serum which Aaron had never even heard before until now, called "Genemeter" which could cure cancer, which Aaron thought was absolutely impossible to cure. At the time where he showed no hope towards survival, Aaron ridiculed this cure to his mother by stating "Pfft. It's bullshit. Honestly, I bet it's going to do fuckall to cure Dad's condition like all the other so called "cures" for such diseases." His mother before hanging up, briefly stated that Aidan had also been acting very strangely ever since he took the injection, which Aaron quickly forgot about. Later at the very beginning of October, Aaron completely lost contact of his mother, father and fiancé whilst trying to call them and not long after spotted a limping figure in the distance which seemed to show animal-like characteristics. Aaron yelled "Hello?!" to the strange man, but not long after doing so, the figure immediately spotted Aaron and started limping quickly towards him. Aaron was scared out of his mind as the grotesque man fully came into view, and attacked him like a wild dog, scratching and attempting to bite Aaron. The thing let out a loud moan before Aaron strikes it across the face with a piece of wood from his campfire. Aaron's necrophobic behaviour started to kick in as he killed the thing with a single blow to the head, hyperventilating up to the point where he began to wheeze and tears slowly travelled down his cheek. More hostile people began to crawl towards the little camp, but this time, Aaron sprinted as hard as he could away from the camp with his firewood gripped tightly in his hand. Hope for Survival and his life so far... After days and possibly weeks of travel, Aaron has fought off and killed many of the creatures which he now calls "zombies" that he encounters, running low on both food and water, Aaron begins convinced that he may be the last man on Earth, and has no idea whether his parents and fiancé are even alive. He then considered committing suicide by jumping off a tall cliff. But before he even did, he encountered the beautiful location in Alaska known as "Greenwood". This makes Aaron incredibly happy, as he eventually finds a radio station populated by survivors who have encountered similar situations with the abominations which lurk in the wilderness. Aaron very quickly made friends with quite a few of the "Greenwood Bandits" like the traumatized Vaski Kernov, the young but violent and ruthless Luke Wallace (Aaron and Luke have fallen out in the past), a high ranking law enforcer of Greenwood named Nathan Franc, the beautiful Jolene Matrix, the loveable Rory Acosta and leader of the Greenwood Bandits Timothy Grecking. Aaron is now currently a member of the Greenwood Police (GWP), the law enforcement team of the Greenwood Bandits. Aaron has suffered from numerous injuries from his time at Greenwood, his most injury being his grotesque scar stretching across his right hand cheek after being shot across the face by a hostile sniper lurking in the mountains. Aaron has suffered from numerous injuries from his time at Greenwood, his most injury being his grotesque scar stretching across his right hand cheek after being shot across the face by a hostile sniper lurking in the mountains. After recently having an affair with Lita's fiance, Jolene, Aaron formed a romantic relationship with a loveable woman named Rory Acosta. To this day, Aaron is still alive and well, with an attitude filled with hope. Outcomes Vaski Kernov: To Aaron, Vaski was one of the first friendships he formed in his first days of survival in Greenwood. However, as Vaski's final days drew near, Aaron began to lose his respect for him as he mocks Lita over the death of Renee. Aaron still misses Vaski a bit inside, but manages to hide it from other people. David Colliham: At the moment, David appears to be Aaron's closest friend out of everyone in Greenwood as he has saved Aaron's life countless of times from his dumb luck when it comes to injuries. They also like to joke around together, and occasionally, appear to be work together as partners to complete certain "missions". Aaron doesn't see him as much however, due to David leaving the GWP Rory Acosta: Aaron and Rory are currently in a romantic relationship together, starting out as becoming very good friends when they met to the point in which they love each other dearly. Aaron wants to keep Rory safe by his side at almost every moment of danger. Jolene Matrix: For an extended period of time, Aaron and Jolene have worked as partners together in the GWP and have been good friends ever since. Aaron also formed a romantic affair with Jolene after witnessing a wave of depression surge over her. They broke up due to difficulties, leaving up to Aaron getting mad at her, yelling at her in the process. Luke Wallace: These two...don't usually get along very well to say at the very least. Luke at countless times, has gotten mad at Aaron usually up to the point in which he physically abuses him. Luke even attempted to kill Aaron at one point by trying to drown him. They have, however, been neutral ever since the incident. Liam Stephenson: Aaron used to be good friends with Liam at one point, until Liam's daily attitude changed from being a normal man to an unpredictable bully after the death of Vaski. Aaron has been beaten up by Liam before due Liam claiming that he "pissed him off". Timothy Grecking: Since Aaron is apart of the GWP, he is very loyal and friendly to his leader, following almost all of his instructions when he receives them. He looks up to both Tim and his daughter. Nathan Franc: Aaron is also loyal to Nathan, who is originally the founder of the GWP. However, he doesn't see Nathan as much as he used to. Heinz Dokenschmerz: Though they aren't particularly close friends, they can both trust each other quite well. This is evident from Aaron telling Heinz about his current relationship and Heinz allowing him to train the shy Kelly how to shoot at the firing range. Kelly Royce: Feeling extremely bad for Kelly, Aaron is very loving, caring and protective over Kelly. Whenever the time comes, usually defends her from strangers and teach her how to perform certain skills like shooting. Aaron at one point even said himself that Kelly is almost like a daughter to him, which heavily implies that Aaron is some-what of a father-figure to her. Bill Taylor: Aaron finds Bill to be quite a strange person at times, but manages to keep a friendship with him at times due to his protectivness over Kelly. He can be easily annoyed by Bill's behaviour and aggressive personality. Personality and Behaviour Unlike most of the other men who roam around the world of Greenwood, Aaron is a very kind and caring man who wishes to help those who most desperately need it, like his secret affair with Jolene. Aaron also seems to share his moods with the situations that occur around him, or sometimes with other people. For example, if there is a happy festival going on, then he will be happy and if someone is crying in his arms, he too will be sad. Aaron is also rather calm, sensitive and rather easy going. He is a very cautious person, often seeming to take his time in the most dangerous of situations. Due to his seemingly nice and welcoming (sometimes) attitude, he is however easily seduced when flirted at. This usually makes him quite an easy target for women. However, Aaron is known to dislike strangers he's never seen before, usually avoiding them or asking them to "bugger off" if they try to approach him. Aaron is very easily angered by people who "brood" over their dark past, usually up to the point in which he yells at them. This is evident from an arguement he had with Jolene. Whenever Aaron encounters his enemies when he has the absolute upper hand, his attitude would change very quickly from being happy as can be to violent and cruel. He has commited several acts of torture on criminals he has captured, despite his necrophobic behaviour. In social terms, Aaron tends to speak to other people in a rather unusual manner. He occasionally tends to speak quite quickly to people with random pauses in between spoken sentences. When he's angry, he abuses this manner of talking so quickly to the point in which the words that come out of his mouth become barely understandable. Whenever Aaron is put in a dangerous situation or if something has gone wrong within his job, he will tend to be quite rude and careless towards other people, even complete strangers. Sometimes, he will rush out and dismiss an argument whenever he's annoyed as if he's trying to finish last minute homework. Category:Bandit Category:Characters